poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: Forever After
Cars: Forever After is a new movie. Summary Lightning grows bored of being an old car and signs a contract with a crafty Rumpelstiltskin-based car in order to regain his youth. But it leads to catastrophic results. Plot The film opens on a book with the story of Cars: Forever After. Where it starts with when Sally's parents met a Rumpelstilskin-based car. Calling herself "Carrie Stiltskin", she offers them to sign to let Sally go, but as they were about to sign it, a car came and told them that Sally has gained a new ally who helped her get Radiator Springs back to it's former glory. This made Sally's parents not to sign it. The scene next turns to the book where the pages are beginning in Radiator Springs of Lightning McQueen helping Radiator Springs and then rips pages as the car librarian told Carrie she has to pay for it. Then she was kicked out and looks at the page where she wishes that Lightning was never born. The scene opens at the Cozy Cone Motel. Lightning wakes up and sees Sally and greet each other good morning. They then start their daily routine and Mater comes singing and have dinner. The following events play over and over until Lightning grows tired of being old and looks in the mirror trying to rev like a racecar. The next morning where everyone was driving to the Rust-eze racing center for a party of Doc Hudson's memory and Lightning saving Radiator Springs. However, as the part progresses, a series of mishaps further injure Lightning's ego. Later at the racing center, people are asking him to sign their tires. Inside people are telling Lightning to say "Ka-Chow!" Like he used to. This made Lightning very angry and tells Ka-Chow after he lost the cake for the party. People cheered and Ramone found another cake. This made Lightning cross, Sally asks if he is alright, and he smashes the cake with his tire in frustration and storms out leaving everyone surprised and Sally follows him. Outside, Carrie was going through garbage, as Lightning comes out angrily as Sally scolds him for what's wrong, and tells him about the party mishap. Lightning said that he use to a race car and now I'm just a crew chief. Sally told him that is okay, but Lightning he wishes everything was back to the way it used to be like racing and winning the piston cup. Sally ask like that before he found and got Radiator Springs back on the map. Lightning told her exactly. Sally was hurt and told Lightning that he is his town and he needs to learn that. She goes back inside leaving Lightning alone. Lightning still angry and complaining drives through the woods. He then heard a sound. Lightning drove to check it out. It was Carrie-stiltskin and needs help and after he helps her she'll make him a deal. Later inside the trailer, they are talking about Lightning's life. He tells Carrie that he wants to be a racecar instead of doing dirt tricks. Carrie gives him a contract to sign it. Then Lightning sees that he is on race track in the Motor Speedway of South, and in addition, he's regained his youth. He was having fun until he sees poster of Sally as a racecar. He also knows Radiator Springs has been torn down and turned into a rest home for retired cars. Then he sees Mater and Mater captures him and took him to California to see the mayor of the new town called "Gas tank Springs". The mayor just so happens to be Carrie Stiltskin. Lightning want to know whats happened. Carrie told lightning that he signed the contract Trivia *This film is based on "Shrek Forever After". Scenes *Opening/Lightning's life Category:Transformersprimfan